KASL: Journey of a Fangirl
by sdkop21
Summary: Information on Summary within first chapter! This is my first story I'm doing on Fanfiction.net, so bear with me, please! This is a SI-Oc story (sort of)! Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comment section below!
1. chapter 1

Story Info:

A young woman from the real world is transported into the One Piece universe, all the while gaining new powers and abilities due to her imagination. However, before she can even begin her story, she is kidnapped, enslaved and experimented on with torture included that none can ever hope to comprehend. Despite this, she breaks free from her shackles and escapes, but not before killing her tormentors and everyone around her in fear. Terrified and alone, this girl eventually crashes onto the Red Haired Pirates' ship, meets the ASL brothers, meets the Whitebeard Pirates... And will challenge the world!


	2. Destiny Comes Calling!

A young woman is walking along a beachfront boardwalk in the dark of night. The moonlight casts shadows along the concrete, making her look around nervously.

With no one around, she relaxes, but only just. 'It really gets creepy here at night. I should have stayed at home and not gone out...'

"Get a grip, Kaye! Gosh, I really need to stop watching all those crime shows. Really gets your imagination going..."

'Then again, having a imagination helps when you love to create your own One Piece stories...'

"God that would be awesome! To go into the One Piece universe and kick all the Marines' asses! Show them that you don't mess with my family, friends and anyone I care about! Too bad it's not real..."

She sighed sadly, then her cell phone rang, the den-den mushi ringtone blaring.

"Huh? Who is this?... Hello?"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

A bright light blinds the shadows into oblivion, and all that's left is nothing. The person standing there is nowhere to be found, and never will be...

For a girl who was once a nobody... is about to become somebody...

A legend.


	3. Where Am I?

??? POV

"Oooohhhh..." I moaned, as I struggled to open my eyes. Blinking rapidly as I fought to keep my eyes open, I hissed and put up my hand to shield my eyes as light assaulted them... or tried to put my hand up anyway.

I jolted awake as more feeling came into my body, and I noticed that I was tied up. My hands and feet were bound together by rope, and as I tried to get myself free, i froze.

I felt... off... to say the least. It felt like something was attached to my back shoulder blades... something that felt like... feathery and velvety? Bird like?... I looked behind me as best as i could tied up and...

'Holy crap! Do I... Did I sprout WINGS?!! How in the hell?...' Then i heard, or rather, remembered, _'You are destined for things beyond greatness...You either save the world or destroy it as you like...No one will stop you...or can stop you. Only you can create your own story, as you once did while in your own world. Now, you have the power to save your friends and family...or destroy them... Make your choices and decisions wisely... and carve freedom for all!'_

'What did the voice mean?! Who was the voice?! Ok, calm down! Break everything you remember down: I apparently have a destiny and I have the power to save or destroy the world. But the question is, what world am I in?'

The answer arrived in the most horrible of ways: while I was in my little inside rant, i had forgotten to pay attention to my surroundings. The door slammed open to the room i was in, and in walked...

'Saint Charloss?!?! OMFG! I'm in One Piece?!'


	4. Insults and More Questions than Answers

??? POV

As the bastard and his bodyguard closed the door behind them, my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. 'What in the hell?! Why did i get captured by these morons? Of anyone i would i

have liked to be captured by, i'd choose the Whitebeard Pirates! Heck, the Red Haired Pirates would be great kidnappers too!'

"Now then, since you are awake, you will tell me who you are! Or else!" the idiot ordered.

I narrowed my eyes in disdain. "Why should i tell you? You look so stupid. Even if i did tell you, you wouldn't even remember, isn't that right?"

Instant pain. Even though the strike hurt, It was worth it to see the look of fury on Charloss' face. "How dare you speak to me that way, you bitch!!! Guard, take her away to the special marines! That will teach her and i'll never have to see her ugly face again!"

As the guard hauled me away, I called back, "At least i'm not as fugly as you are!!" After grinning with pained satisfaction at his faint scream of rage, I struggled to look around but the guard grabbed me putting me in a dangerous hold, his hand clutching the back of my neck in warning.

Deciding that it wasn't worth fighting him, i allowed my body to fall limp. As my head dropped low, i saw in the corner of my eye a massive structure drawing nearer.

When we arrived, the guard stopped suddenly. Jerking me around and facing me foreward so quickly (so i won't see his face, maybe), he shoved me down on my knees as the massive gate doors (woah they are huge) opened.

"Close your eyes, bitch." I obeyed, begrudginly so, and then i was grabbed by my bound arms, gagged with a cloth (ew!, at least it was clean), and with another cloth over my eyes i mostly felt my legs being untied.

"Walk. Don't speak. No questions asked. Obey." a voice commanded, but i didn't move. Mostly out of worry and fear, but also in defiance as well. I would not do anything i didn't want to do. However, this person clearly had other plans.

I heard something like a cracking noise, then agony shot through my back. Crying out through my gag, i staggered. 'I'm being whipped!' I thought, then another cracking noise registered.

Thinking i would be whipped again, i hurried forward as fast as i could. Wimpering quietly, i heard the induvidual speaking to himself although quietly, "This girl has wings. This girl is smart. This girl is a monster. She will be perfect for our studies."

My mind raced. 'Monster? What does he mean by that? And what kind of studies is he referring to?'

I knew in that moment that my life was going to change forever, and not in the way i was expecting...


	5. Escape And Destroy

??? POV

I was in hell. Probably nothing that was seen as in reality, but god! It sure seemed like it!

Turns out those 'studies' my 'Master' had called them were actually experiments. Experiments that seemed to be just what Maximum Ride had to go through(if anyone has not read the Maximum Ride series, i deeply apologize in advance! i recommend reading up on the series!), if not worse!

I woke up too early, and if i even resisted a little bit, i was either electrocuted, beaten, or stabbed. Every day has become a battle to survive, as i have been starved and dehydrated. However, for some reason they do their best to give me food and water at least once a day. Guess they want me alive.

I don't know how long i've been here, but it has been at least a month...or two...or three... oh who am i kidding! All i know is that i'm almost 11 years old (oops forgot to mention it!) and my birthday is coming up soon... actually... omg it's today!

That's it! I've had it! I'm going to escape this god-forsaken place, even if i have to kill to find my freedom!

 _Several hours later..._ Several scientists arrive to come take me, but they are not alone. It's _him. Ari._ Someone who would definetly kill me if it weren't for my 'Master', Jiffy (ironically, he was probably named after Peanut Butter, the poor sod).

"Well well. If it isn't the whore who has wings." he sneered. "I should... be saying... the same... to you... motherf*..." I rasped, inwardly cringing at how hoarse and weak i sounded.

The reaction was instantaneos. Ari roared with rage and lunged for my cage. The scientists, who had been tinkering with a machine, hurried over to stop him, but it was too late. With his bloodlust to kill me in his eyes, he slit two scientists' throats.

As both bodies fell, Ari reached my cage. As soon as he pounced on the door and reached in with a taloned hand, i seized my chance.

With a strike like a king cobra, I bit down on the appendage with all my strength. Even as Ari howled in agony, trying to get me to let go of his hand by tugging and swinging it around, I never released my grip. Even with me being hurled around within the cage, i never relinquished my hold.

Hellbent on freedom and survival, I persevered. Ultimately, in his desperation, Ari unknowingly broke the lock to my cage. As he gave one last heave, I let go, the cage flying out the window and plummeting toward the ground.

My cage door broke away, and with a strength i never knew i had, shattered the chains that bound my wings, feet, and arms. Unfurling my wings, i caught updrafts and sailed toward freedom.

However, it wasn't going to be that easy. Bullets rained from below and punctured me as well as arrows and many other weaponry, trying to get me to fall.

Even though i was in agony, i was also filled with hatred and fury. A vengeance to destroy everyone and everything that had done things to me and everyone else like me.

So, i went with a feeling that i could only describe as insanity: i screamed. And time seemed to stop.

Just stop. Huge waves of crazy emotions poured out of me, and when i snapped out of my fit, i was horrified.

Everything was gone. Not just the facility. Not just the buildings. The island had completely disappeared. All the people that had lived on the island... gone.

'I... I... I killed... k-killed... innocent people... t-that had nothing to do with me...'

"What have I done?!" I wailed, so distraught. Sobbing in midair, my wings somehow on autopilot, I flew away.

I knew I had done something unforgivable.

I knew that i escaped and survived.

What i didn't know was...

I had set something in motion...


	6. The Marines Find Out

_Marine HQ_

"WHAT?! AN ENTIRE ISLAND DISAPPEARED?!?!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?!" Sengoku roared in disbelief.

"I...I... don't know... sir... All that we know... is what we heard..." a meek voice said from a den-den mushi.

"Heard? Heard what from who?" Sengoku asked, his rage dwindling and becoming alert.

"...We... we heard... that the island had been destroyed by... by... a girl, sir! We heard it from our outpost... but... they were cut off... from telling us anything else... because they... they were.. murdered!!! " the voice blurted after several moments.

"Murdered?! How do you know this?!"

"We found them, sir... with their throats slashed..."

Sengoku growled, then sighed in sorrow and defeat. "Alright... get rid of the bodies... and thanks for the information."

As he hung up, Sengoku thought to himself 'A island disappearing? Our outpost soldiers killed out of nowhere? And who is this girl??'


	7. Found: Shanks (Part 1)

_On the Red Haired Pirates' ship_

'Ahhh... must have drunk too much last night... my head's killing me...' a man thought weakly to himself as he woke up from a drunken state.

Sitting up sluggishly, he suddenly heard, or more like felt, a loud "BANG!" coming from the rear of the ship, and with it came a rocking sensation as the ship lurched with the impact.

Faint shouts of surprise and curses came from below deck and around him, and when the ship stopped moving, the man beside him grunted "What the hell was that? Wanna check it out with me, Cap?"

"Sure... let me up... got a headache..."

"Get up yourself. You were the one who decided to party like hell last night."

"Aw man!...Come on, Benn..."

"Fine."

 _Several attempts to rise later..._ "Holy f... hell!.." (Yasopp)

"Dear god..." (Benn Beckman)

"Holy shit!" (Lucky Roo)

"..." (Shanks)

These reactions came forth when they saw what had crashed into their ship... or rather who...

A young girl, who looked to be... maybe no younger than 6 years old?... and covered in bruises, bullet holes, blood, scars and gashes all over her lied on the ground, unmoving.

However, as Lucky Roo started forward, the girl's body jerked. She heaved herself onto her feet, blood oozing from the holes in her ankles.

Her head lifted up from where her head had just been hanging in a downward position, and Red Haired Shanks felt his blood run ice cold.

Her eyes, or rather her remaining left eye, was glazed with terror, pain, and absolute despair. Where her right eye should have been was a gaping, bloody hole, and her left eye had a horrific burn mark etched all around it.

What made his blood boil more than it already was, was that the hole had a lightning bolt-shaped and tattoo-like scar that started from the top of her forehead, and streaked down to the bottom of her cheekbone and around her throat.

What he could also see was countless battle scars all over her body, but he did not dwell on them. He knew that he and his crew had to help her.

Despite the fact she looked terrified, but seemingly unaware, of them, Shanks stepped foreward. "Hey... it's ok... we are not here to harm you... we want to help you... calm down... please..."

As he spoke, the girl's expression became clearer and more...strange. It was as if she recongnized his voice, and she completely relaxed, her eye rolling up into the back of her head and crumpling into his arms when he shot forward and caught her.

Instantly he was swarmed by his crewmates that had medical knowledge of any sort.

Carefully easing up off the floor and only half-listening to them while they guided him up to the infirmary, Shanks knew.

He knew that this girl, even though she was obviously terrified by something or someone, she had trusted him enough to take care of her. This confused him.

Something else came to mind. 'She might seem weak and little, but one thing is for sure: this little girl is not to be underestimated. I can sense that she has power... More power than anyone.. And i know a lot of powerful people...'

'She might even be more powerful than _h_ _im...'_ _And with this discovery, Red Haired Shanks is about to uncover something that even_ he _never knew about..._


	8. Found: Shanks (Part 2)

_Outside the Red Haired Pirates' Infirmary_

Red Haired Shanks had so many emotions running through him, he wasn't sure which one to choose. Angry. No, furious. Sad. Horrified. Sick.

No, most of all he was worried and confused. His doctors had not come out of the infirmary, not even to inform him that the unknown girl was dead or alive.

'Is this girl going to die before I get answers?...'

The infirmary door opened, and the main doctor stepped out, looking sick and horrified and amazed all at once.

"Well? Is she ok?" he demanded, getting to his feet immediately, and Quail (I made her up, so bear with me!) hissed and grabbed him, tugging him with her.

"Be quiet! Or I won't have you see her at all!" Shanks muttered apologies. Quail sighed.

"Honestly, it's a miracle if she survives the night, hell, it is a miracle in of itself she's still alive. She has stab wounds, gunshot wounds, and been starved and dehydrated. The worst of her injuries are her facial wounds: her right eye was gouged out of the socket and her left eye has a burn scar. Even now i cannot say how many more scars she has..."

"Will... will she survive though?" Shanks faltered after a moment. Quail closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. After a moment she opened them and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Even if she survives and lives, she will be hideously scarred for life. Her left eye, amazingly, has no damage to it despite the burn and the rest of her senses will be ok. Physically otherwise, she will have scars all over her that will stay with her for the rest of her life."

"Mentally, however, is a whole other story. I don't know if she will ever recover to the fullest potential, but it is possible that she will obtain recovery to the best of her abilities and other things. We do not know her, so I advise you to be careful and aware."

Shanks nodded. "When will she wake up?" Quail hummed. "It could be days to weeks. I'm not sure..." "Then we will just have to wait..."

 _Two days later_??? Pov

Pain. That's what i wake up to. Lots of pain, but i also feel... safe. Safe and warm for some reason.

'Was... was i rescued?' I open my eyes a little bit... and realize i can only see out of my left eye. The right side of my face is blank and numb.

I try my best not to panic, but i start breathing heavily, alarms ringing in my ears all of a sudden.

A man and woman run into my room, and as the woman soothes "Easy easy sweetheart. Shhh...", i croak "My...right side...face..."

"I know... i know... it is numb right now because your eye socket is healing up quite nicely... your eye is gone... i'm so sorry..." she woman shushed me.

"It...ok... not your fault... thank you... for... helping.. me" I gasped, calming down.

"You're welcome. But don't thank me. Thank my captain. He is the one who found you." the woman said gently after a brief pause of surprise and gratitude.

As she motioned for the man to come closer, i froze in place. The man... it was... it was..

'Shanks?! I was rescued by Shanks?! Thank god! So i wasn't hallucinating when i thought i saw him...' i thought, relieved.

"Hey there. Glad to see you're awake, kiddo." he smiled.

"Thanks... and thank you... for.. saving my.. life..." i smiled back at him.

"Eh, no problem. I don't like to see kids like you injured... Anyway, can i talk to you..."

"Nono! No sir! You do not get to question her yet! She is still not healed completely!" the woman barked, and Shanks deflated.

"No... it's fine. He can question me... i am a trespasser... it is his ship..." i protested, and both of them whirled toward me, surprise on both faces.

"How did you know you were on my ship?" "How did you know you are on a ship?" they both said.

I sweatdropped at their synchronization, and thought 'That was weird. But anyway, should i tell them? Should i tell them everything? No! I will just request to talk to Shanks. That way, this person will not know.'

"That is easy... I can feel the ship rocking on the waves... And Questions: Ma'am, who are you? And who are you? Oh..and can I only talk to the captain alone... Pleeeasse?" I emphasized my plea with what i hoped to be puppy dog eyes.

Both of them looked to one another, and after a moment Shanks nodded to the woman to go ahead.

"Ok that is a good explanation. My name is Quail and i am this ship's main doctor. This is my captain, Shanks. You may talk to him alone... But i must ask first: What is your name?"

'Now that i'm in One Piece, I can finally use that name!' I squealed internally.

I looked up at them and gave the biggest grin i could muster.

"My name is Stern D. Kaye!"


	9. Apology

Dear reviewers,

I deeply apologize that I have not updated this story!

Between working, helping others, and also having MAJOR writer's block, I just can't seem to update as often as I'd love to!

BUT!!! I WILL continue this story!!!

You don't have to worry about me not ever updating! I definetly will continue... just not right now...

It's just the matter of having time to plan and write my next moves!

I hope to update this story sooner or later... So wait in anticipation!

Better yet, send me ideas on how to proceed with this story!!! I'd appreciate the input!!

Anyway, I will update you all when I can!

See ya!

P.S: I will be doing something totally different! I will be doing a series of my own character creations of my favorite different anime and/or cartoons!

If anyone likes my characters and wants to accomadate them into your own stories, you are welcome to them!!

HOWEVER! You MUST ASK me first!!! Send me a message on what character you'd like to use, your reason why, and what anime! You must also tribute the character as MINE, and clarify to other readers that you are using MY CHARACTER!

If you do not do so, consider yourself not having a character for your story, and having to create one of your own!

Anyway! Hope to hear from you soon!!!


End file.
